Ryu Kagetora
Ryu Kagetora was a ninja from the Vigoorian Kingdom who was in Pelvanida during the terrorist crisis. At somepoint he abandoned the empire,which sent Murakami to find him. Character history February 2009 Kagetora was in Pelvanida on unnamed business when he witnessed the terrorists attack the base. He survived the initial onslaught and joined James' team as a matter of survival. He proved his combat skills in a number of battles, despite wielding only twin blades against rifle-toting soldiers. At one point, Kagetora was part of the team sent to the control room to rescue Rudyard Shelton, Hans Donitz, and Werner Donitz from their rebelling prisoners. At that point, Murakami showed himself and took Shelton hostage, threatening to kill him unless Kagetora agreed to a duel to the death. Kagetora accepted, and once his teammates were all safely out of the room bew both of them up with a grenade. However, Kagetora reappeared with Neku, Slash, Agito, Cale and Roy Hawkeye near the end of the whole event to aid James' team which was attempting to retake auxiliary control. He later participated in the final showdown in the hangar. (Darwin's Soldiers) before July 2009 Since he held no formal rank and did not appear to need a job, he probably was not affected by the government blacklists that hit everyone who played a part in repulsing the terrorists from Pelvanida. However, he was still picked by James Zanasiu as part of his team to travel through the Einstein-Rosen bridge, though the attempt appeared to be a failure. (Card of Ten) *''For the Kagetora that traveled through the bridge, see Ryu Kagetora (anti-matter).'' July 2009 Kagetora continued to serve with James' team. He was with them when they sieged Pelvanida and uprooted Dragonstorm, though he was isolated from the others and missed most of the action due to being with Neku, Snow, Cale and Ice when they stopped to nurse the injured Neku to health and missed the rest of the mission. He did manage to escape the base before it was destroyed by Crimson Base. (Survival of the Fittest) before September 2009 At some point, Kagetora was contacted by Dragonstorm fringe group Oruboros, who convinced him to betray James' team and work for Dragonstorm. He, Neku, Slash, Agito, and Hawkeye agreed to pretend to be working with James' team until the time came to reveal their true colors. September 2009 After participating in a number of important missions, incuding one where he fought Murakami a second time and witnessed his death for real this time, Kagetora and the other Oruboros sympathizers (sans Neku, who was away) rebelled in the middle of Crimson Base. They were soon incapacitated, and they all claimed to have been 'brainwashed' by chips in their head. James accepted their apology and they were allowed to rejoin the team. During the assault on Texas Base, Kagetora went with Shelton's team to shut down the thought network. Famine managed to influence him to the point that he attempted to kill Gustave and threatened to kill Shelton for slowing the mission down. Larry Masters convinced him to come to his senses, however when the teams united to fight Famine, Kagetora abandoned them for unspoken reasons. After the Dragonstorm incident, Admiral Donald Tennes offered Kagetora 3 million dollars in hush money. (Disruptive Selection) Appearances *''Darwin's Soldiers'' *''Card of Ten'' *''Survival of the Fittest'' *''Disruptive Selection'' Trivia * Kagetora keeps his first name a secret from all who know him. So far he has only told his sexual partner Kiara. Category:Ninja Category:Darwin's Soldiers (GOF) characters Category:Darwin's Soldiers:Disruptive Selection characters Category:Darwin's Soldiers:Survival of the Fittest characters Category:Card of Ten characters Category:Main Characters Category:Darwin's Soldiers Drabbles characters Category:Empowered Non-Experiments